Circuit Breaker
Hunts Point, Bronx (First race) La Guardia, Queens (Second race) |target = Make sure the marked car wins the race(s). |fail = TK dies. Marked car destroyed. Weapons used. Marked car doesn't win. |reward = Cerrano Racer Regina Racer |unlocks = Gift Wrapped (If Jail Break and Air Mail are also completed) |unlockedby = Rosalita Racer |alongside = Jail Break Because the mission which unlocks "Circuit Breaker" also lies alongside the mission "Jail Break" (see next reference), if the player decides to complete Rosalita Racer before Jail Break, Circuit Breaker will be unlocked and be alongside Jail Break. |todo = Pre-Mission: Enter the races at Hunt's Point and La Guardia raceways. Make sure the marked car wins. Intra-Mission: You need a vehicle to start this race. This race is 6 laps. Make sure the marked car wins. The right car won. Enter the race by driving into the icon. This race is 3 maps. Make sure the marked car wins. The right car won. }} Circuit Breaker is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot The Mexican has bet on two different racers and wants TK to help them to win the race, in order for the Mexican to win his prize money. The race event consists of two races - one around the Hunts Point circuit, and the other around the La Guardia circuit. Once TK arrives, the race begins. TK has to help the marked car (the racer) win the race by ramming or otherwise slowing down the opponents to allow the racer to win. The first race is six laps long, with six (including the player) racers competing. Once he wins the first race, TK arrives at the second race in La Guardia, where he has to help the racer win once again. The second race is only three laps and the laps are slightly longer and more straights are found. Objectives : You need a vehicle to start this race. [Back to top] *Once the player reaches the mission start corona, the player will be told they need a vehicle if they arrived on foot. Get a vehicle to begin the race, preferably something both strong and fast for both fields of racing. : This race is 6 laps. Make sure the marked car wins. [Back to top] *Once the player arrives in a vehicle, the mission will begin. The player is spawned in the car they arrived in, which will be the vehicle they use to race, however there are two modified Cerranos located on the pit-lane. :Once the race is started, the player is told they have 6 laps to make sure the marked car wins. The marked car is the racer The Mexican requested to win (in both races), and is a modified Cerrano, matching those found in the pit-lane. The player needs to slow down or destroy the other racers to allow the marked car to take the lead and eventually win. Note that the marked car is slow compared to the other races, and even when there is no opponents left, will still drive relatively slowly. The opponents are also more aggressive than in typical races, and will tend to avoid the player if they choose to drive head-on towards them. They will also ram the player and the marked car if necessary. (See Tips for more information) Weapons cannot be used throughout the race - firing a weapon will result in the mission and races failing. : The right car won. [Back to top] *Once all other players are behind the marked car, and the marked car crosses the line on the final lap, the first race ends. The screen will go dark, before the next objective is shown. : Enter the race by driving into the icon. [Back to top] *The player will be spawned in the car they were using last in the race, and they will be spawned directly in front of the gateways into the next circuit, La Guardia. They have to drive into the yellow corona to get into the race circuit. : This race is 6 laps. Make sure the marked car wins. [Back to top] *Once the player arrives in a vehicle, the mission will begin. The player is spawned in the car they last used in the previous race, which will be the vehicle they use to race, however there are two modified Cerranos located on the pit-lane. Note that the car they spawn in will remain in the condition it previously was as a result of the previous race. :Once the race is started, the player is told they have only 3 laps (3 less than last time) to make sure the marked car wins. The marked car is the racer The Mexican requested to win, and is a modified Cerrano, matching those found in the pit-lane. : The right car won. [Back to top] *Once all other players are behind the marked car, and the marked car crosses the line on the final lap, the second and final race ends. The player will then spawn outside La Guardia's race circuit. Pre-Mission Instructions #Enter the races at Hunt's Point and La Guardia raceways. #Make sure the marked car wins. Gallery Gallery= CircuitBreaker-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. CircuitBreaker-DPL-YouNeedAVehicleToStartThisRace.png|You need a vehicle to start this race. CircuitBreaker-DPL-Race1StartLine.png|Start line at race 1. CircuitBreaker-DPL-MakeSureTheMarkedCarWins.png|This race is 6 laps. Make sure the marked car wins. CircuitBreaker-DPL-Started.png|Started. CircuitBreaker-DPL-RacerMarkers.png|The racers marked on the map. CircuitBreaker-DPL-RammingOpponents.png|Ramming and wrecking an opponent in a customized Andec. CircuitBreaker-DPL-MarkedCarWinning.png|The marked car about to cross the line. CircuitBreaker-DPL-TheRightCarWon.png|The right car won. CircuitBreaker-DPL-EnterTheRaceByDrivingIntoTheIcon.png|Enter the race by driving into the icon. CircuitBreaker-DPL-Race2StartLine.png|Start line at race 2. CircuitBreaker-DPL-MakeSureTheMarkedCarWins2.png|This race is 3 maps. Make sure the marked car wins. CircuitBreaker-DPL-Racing.png|Started. CircuitBreaker-DPL-MarkedCarWinning2.png|The marked car about to cross the line. CircuitBreaker-DPL-TheRightCarWon2.png|The right car won. CircuitBreaker-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= Driver Parallel Lines - Mission 11 - Circuit Breaker (HD)|Walkthrough. CircuitBreaker-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript Tips *The player should arrive in a fast or strong car, either way, the vehicle must be strong, rather than being weak and having to use the spares cars in the pit-lane, which equally last as long as a weak car. *Instead of racing around the circuit and attempting to slow down the opponents, the player could use the method of driving the wrong way around the circuit, and head-on ramming opponents. Using this method will damage the vehicle more, hence needing a stronger vehicle, however it is much more effective, and even more effective when multiple racers are drafting and slip-streaming, causing multiple crashes and pile ups. There are risks to this method, however. If the player is using a slow vehicle, the chances of one of the opponents dodging the head-on attack are higher and slow steering is a common issue in the stronger, more damaging vehicles such as trucks and vans. Another risk is missing in general, such as if the player misses on the last lap, the player will have to turn around and chase the escaping. Finally, the risk of crashing into the marked vehicle is higher when all vehicles are drafting, which can potentially ruin the race, in that the other racers may gain the lead, or the marked car is destroyed. Trivia *If the player completes this mission after Jail Break, the cutscene designed the player after Jail Break will instead play after this mission is completed. (see here for the cutscene and information) *This is the only race event in the game, in which spare cars can be picked up from the pit-lane. *Similar to the side-job "Demolition Survival", the vehicles in this mission are much weaker than they would usually be, in order to make the mission significantly easier to complete. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions